Breaking Angers I
by MagicisFidem
Summary: Una masacre de elfos domésticos alarma a la comunidad mágica. Hermione Granger (medimaga forense) y Draco Malfoy (auror) serán los encargados de recorrer todo el Reino Unido en busca de pruebas y culpables. Primer Caso a resolver de la saga Breaking Angers (rompiendo iras)
1. Prologo

**Nuevo fic. Aqui les dejo el prologo dedicado a Los Ángeles, una hermosa amiga mia que vive en Chubut rodeada de ballenitas. Te amo elfito**

Espero os guste

* * *

**Breaking Angers:** Caso Primero

Parte I: _Conocer: Distinguir una cosa como distinta de otra_

Prologo

Césped verde luminoso de día, maleza negra y de formas extrañas en la noche. Así diferenciamos la seguridad que nos trae el sol de la inseguridad que arrastra su caída.

Lizzy Mariamu escondió sus pequeñas manos dentro del bolsillo delantero de su vestido negro y blanco, que le habían dispuesto para servir en aquella ocasión. Acababa de limpiar la cocina del amo y solo le faltaba sacar algunos envases de las botellas de vino tinto que habían consumido los señores durante la cena. Miró por la ventana la manera en que el viento mecía violentamente a los árboles y tiritó de solo pensar en salir. Caminó pesadamente hasta el perchero, tomo su gorro de lana preferido, y arrastró la caja con los envases hasta la puerta que de un solo toque se abrió completamente y chocó contra la pared opuesta. Cogiendo aire salió cubriéndose con un brazo de las ráfagas de viento, y caminó con dificultad un par de metros. Pero el esfuerzo era demasiado y tuvo que resignar la mano con la que protegía su cara para seguir arrastrando la carga de botellas con ambos brazos.

De repente sintió frío tras sus orejas; el gorro se había volado. Se frenó al instante y giró en el lugar mirando hacia todos lados, pero no distinguía nada salvo el interior de la cocina ya a lo lejos. Lizzy Mariamu no podía permitirse perder aquel gorro; había sido un regalo de su mejor amigo Dobby hacía muchos años atrás, cuando los elfos aún no podían llevar accesorios. Sin embargo lo había conservado en su mazmorra durante todo ese tiempo, y ahora lo podía utilizar sin restricciones. Atinó a regresar a la casa para tomar una vela, pero chocó estrepitosamente con la carga, volcando todas las botellas y rompiendo una en el proceso. El ruido ocasionado fue tal, que cerró los ojos y contó hasta veinte, esperando que el señor White no se despierte. Una vez asegurada, corrió esquivando los trozos de vidrio dentro de la cocina y tomó el único candelabro encendido que quedaba tras la mesada, resguardado del viento. Volvió al parque decidida a encontrar su gorro preferido y titubeó unos segundos ''los residuos pueden esperar… no se van a ir '' se alentó echando un último vistazo a las botellas, y luego a la habitación de su amo. Nadie parecía haberse despertado, perfecto. Comenzó su caminata por los alrededores de la mansión, fisgando entre arbustos, flores, y copas de árboles cercanos. Pero a medida que avanzaba la tarea se empezó a dificultar. La luz era demasiado escasa y el viento además de empeorar su visión provocaba sonidos aterradores. Mirando desesperadamente hacia todos lados, con ayuda de la luna pudo divisar algo blanco que se movía a lo lejos. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernitas se lo permitían tratando de alcanzar su gorro, pero frenó en seco a mitad de camino. Era un conejo. Un estúpido conejo que ahora corría hacia ella atraído por la luz de su triste candelabro. De repente, oyó las botellas moverse y dejó escapar un suspiro. La noche era aterradora, se estaba congelando, y no iba a encontrar nada. Con todo el pesar del mundo, giró para volver a casa prometiendo levantarse con el alba y buscar hasta la otra punta Escocia si era necesario.

Barrió los trozos de vidrio, los colocó en una bolsa, y dejó todo a un costado sabiéndose incapaz de llegar al otro extremo del parque donde iban los residuos cada noche.

Una vez llegada a las mazmorras, el alivio la embargó al no escuchar las voces de sus compañeros hablando. Para ser veinte elfos domésticos, era todo un milagro de Merlín. Cruzó la puerta bostezando, y mientras dejaba sus zapatos vio la peor imagen que se pudiese haber imaginado: todos sus amigos allí apilados junto a la ventana, inertes. Quiso gritar pero su voz no lograba salir. Inmediatamente se supo hechizada, inmovilizada y con un gran nudo en la garganta. Cayó al suelo mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, esperando el golpe final. Hasta que llegó, el Avada Kedavra la inundó, y no fue consciente de nada, nunca más.

Tras ella, el asesino guardó la varita dentro de su bota derecha, y antes de marcharse sacó del interior de su abrigo el gorro de lana de Lizzy Mariamu, se lo aventó, y con un chasquido desapareció.

* * *

En el primer capítulo aparecen Draco y Herms

Reviews! Si les gusta la idea


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola estoy aquí con el primer capítulo. Perdon por el retraso. Ni largo ni corto, es todo lo que pude hacer en mi semanita de vacaciones.

Por supuesto va con dedicación. Ya recibirás por privado tu mensaje de cumpleaños, pero por aquí, Ana Gimena, te deseo el mejor de los cumpleaños. Hace veinte años naciste, y hoy me alegras la vida. La vida. Así que muchas gracias por compartir conmigo y por ser tan preciosa persona. Estoy muy agradecida de tenerte como amiga. Un orgullo. Te amo y esto va para vos, disfrutalo.

Gracias: M**aggie, BereLestrange, AnguiiMalfoydark, MaarShawty, Pekis Fletcher, Ana Malfoy Lestrange, y LylyanneBlack** por sus reviews.

Maggie no tenes cuenta asi que aquí te respondo: Primero que nada si no sos experta en Dramiones, te invito a leer todas las historias que tengo en favoritos, son Dramiones espectaculares todos y cada uno. Espero te gusten, y bienvenida. No puedo dar pistas de nada, pero aquí ya aparecerán los protagonistas. Muchas gracias y espero que continues la historia. Un beso enorme

Disclaimers: Los personajes, y los escenarios pertenecen en su mayoría a Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

**Breaking Angers**: Caso Primero

Parte I, Conocer.

Capítulo 1

"_Masacre histórica:_

_**Asesinato masivo de elfos domésticos**_

_Más de cincuenta fueron los cuerpos hallados en distintas localidades del Reino Unido._

_Un famoso restaurante en Cardiff, una universidad en Belfast, y la mansión de la prestigiosa familia White aquí en Inglaterra, fueron los escenarios de la masacre. Los tres hechos ocurrieron el sábado entre la medianoche y las tres de la madrugada, pero los homicidas no fueron identificados ni detenidos._

_Nos remitimos al caso más cercano, dentro de la residencia del Señor White en las afueras de Hogsmeade. Junto con el fotógrafo llegamos al lugar antes, incluso, que los aurores; Nos alertó la radio de Jefatura de prensa, siempre sobre la mesa del jefe de la sección. Polvos flu, y entramos._

_Descubrimos una mansión con mucho parque, y un bosque espeso justo detrás. Todo estaba muy oscuro; Los cuerpos yacían en la esquina de una mazmorra cubiertos por una sábana blanca. No se oía sonido alguno salvo los improperios de Mr White en medio de una crisis nerviosa. _

_Cuando llega el cuerpo de aurores, no se muestran sorprendidos por nuestra presencia allí. Tampoco parecían saber que acababa de suceder. Hay que delegar todo al ministerio declaró uno de ellos a su compañero. _

_Sin más pruebas que los cadáveres tirados en el suelo, se avecina una extensa investigación y la declaración de la familia, únicos sospechosos hasta el momento._

_Pudimos corroborar que los elfos asesinados en Greens, prestigioso restaurante de la capital de Gales, fueron descubiertos apilados de la misma manera, en una de las esquinas de la cocina. Según fuentes cercanas, se presume la presencia de un comensal mientras los avadas kedavras se sucedían, pero no pudo ser identificado._

_Por una cuestión de tecnicismos, el departamento de aurores decidió no conectar los tres casos, y decretó un alerta interno ante cualquier hecho similar que pudiese ocurrir en las próximas horas. _

_Confirmado por el Ministerio, se elevará una sencilla comitiva para la determinación de las causas, aunque el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas denuncia poco interés y pide más celeridad en el caso por parte de los aurores._

_Los propietarios de las criaturas están solicitando nuevos elfos con desesperación, y reforzando sus medidas de seguridad, además de medidas de higiene ya que no descartan la posibilidad de una especie de virus élfico causal de las muertes._

_En unas horas, los cuerpos serán cremados y olvidados. Esperemos no tener que reportar hechos similares en un futuro cercano."_

* * *

─ ¿Más de cincuenta? ¡Más de cincuenta! ¿Y no conectan los casos por "tecnicismos"? ¿Qué es esto, el Renacimiento?

─ ¿El renacimiento de qué?

Hermione levantó la mirada del periódico para posarla en Oliver, el jefe de Unidades Medimágicas Legales en el departamento Forense, donde ella se desarrollaba como medimaga oficial. ─ Es… una cosa muggle, Señor Woods. ¿Leyó lo que trajo El Profeta esta mañana?

─ Deja de llamarme Señor por el amor de Merlín, Hermione. ─ dijo Oliver mientras entraba a la oficina haciendo asentir imperceptiblemente a su subordinada ─ ¿No te parece extraño que aun no nos hayan traído algún cuerpo para, ya sabes, hacer la autopsia?

─ Sí... deben estar muy seguros de que fueron Avadas y no algún veneno o un virus. Dice aquí que los calcinarán en unas horas. Será un trabajo exhaustivo para el Ministro dar con el culpable.

─ Presiento que no es una prioridad del Ministerio, de nadie en realidad, descubrir a un asesino de criaturas sirvientes. ─ dedujo Oliver haciendo fruncir el seño a su compañera.

─ Veremos qué hará el Señor White o esa Universidad sin sus elfos domésticos. Colapsarán. Tal vez y hasta sea una enseñanza para todos, así aprenderán a apreciar el labor que hacen por ustedes. ¡No alcanza con dejarlos vestir prendas o remunerarlos! Deben respetarlos como miembros de la comunidad, decir por favor y gracias… ¿Tan complicado es eso Oliver?

─ ¡Yo ni siquiera tengo elfo propio Hermione, por Merlín! ─ dijo levantando ambos brazos con resignación ─ En fin, he venido a traerte esta carta, llegó por error a mi oficina.

─ Oh, gracias. Déjala con la otra correspondencia. ¿Has recibido algo de San Mungo a esta hora?

─ Sí. De hecho, dos niños fallecidos. ─ no se detuvo ante la expresión de horror de la Gryffindor ─ Según uno de los familiares, se intoxicaron con algo. Debemos estar allí en quince minutos, alístate.

( ... )

La risa de Draco Malfoy resonaba a lo largo de todo el comedor de Malfoy Manor. Con el periódico a un lado y el desayuno servido, se tomaba el estómago con ambas manos tratando de aliviar sus carcajadas. ─ ¡Lolyyyy! ¡LOLY!.

Con un plop su elfina apareció. La clara tristeza y la congoja en su rostro no pasaron desapercibidas para Draco, quien compuso una expresión de desagrado inmediatamente.

─ Sepa disculpar a Olly, amo. Pero el nombre de Olly, es Olly.

─ Valga la redundancia. ─ murmuró para sí mismo Draco ─ Lo que sea, nadie te ha dado permiso para hablar. Sin embargo, sé te preguntarás a qué se debe mi llamada. Qué necesitará tu más preciado amo. Pero no. Esta vez no es por mí, es por ti. La caridad es algo en lo que destaco… No sé si las bestias saben leer, pero aquí el periódico dice que los tuyos andan falleciendo por los rincones. Debía informarte ¿Tú no tendrás la peste, verdad?

─ No fue una peste, amo. La querida amiga de Olly también ha sido una victima. Olly se siente muy triste. ─ Draco no disimuló la sonrisa, pero contuvo una carcajada.

─ Tú tienes una amiga. ¿Los elfos hacen amistad entre ellos? ¡Wow! Esto es excitante ¿Tienen convenciones?

─ No, amo. Lizzy Mariamu servía a la familia vecina. Olly hacía las compras semanales con Lizzy Mariamu.

─ Oh, eso cambia las cosas. ─ dijo seriamente. Esto hizo que la elfina levantara la vista del suelo por primera vez desde su llegada, y mirara a su amo con gran curiosidad ─ ¡Ahora tendrás que hacer las compras tú sola! ─ La risa del ex mortífago no se hizo esperar, de nuevo. Olly tomó extremo cuidado en no soltar las lágrimas que purgaban salir. Por más dolorosas se sintieran las palabras de su dueño, debía mantener la compostura. Simplemente quería dejar el lugar e ir a visitar el cuerpo de su amiga por última vez antes de que fuera consumida por el fuego. Si lloraba, el amo se ensañaría aun más. Servía a Draco Malfoy exclusivamente desde sus prematuros cinco años y tenía sobrado conocimiento de la aberración que el niño, ahora hombre, sentía hacia toda situación emotiva.

De repente, el rubio se levantó de la mesa con un gruñido y una tostada en cada mano. ─ Llego tarde. Esos hediondos siguen haciéndome madrugar. Lleva la correspondencia a mi habitación, la leeré al regreso.

Masticando furiosamente corrió una de las cortinas para verificar que el calor siguiese latente como en el día anterior. Decidió no llevar la túnica. Justo antes de dejar la cocina, reparó en su elfina nuevamente, y no tardó en disparar su latigazo final.─ Será mejor que comiences a dormir con una vela encendida, ya sabes, por si las dudas.

* * *

( ... )

Kingsley Shacklebot fue elegido Ministro de Magia en 1998, luego de una terrible guerra mágica que arrastró con ella a valientes combatientes, exitosos mortífagos, padres, madres, hijos, pero sobre todo, buenos amigos. Gran parte de la comunidad mágica luchó junto a Harry Potter, y, unida, pudo salir adelante. Como dicen las historias con finales felices, el amor perseveró.

Luego de siete años en el mando, podía decir que sus empleados, y todo el sistema de aquel máximo órgano de gobierno, funcionaba estructuradamente y con mucha responsabilidad. Cada departamento cumplía, sus secretarios cumplían, y la comunidad mágica crecía. Pero como en todo, algún día sucede algún pequeño quiebre. Y ese día llegó con el calor abrasador, poco común, que estaba sintiendo Inglaterra.

─ ¡Por Morgana! ¡Esto es inaudito! ¿Está completamente seguro de que las cartas fueron recibidas?

─ Sí, señor. Las lechuzas han vuelto sanas y salvas.

─ ¿Cuándo comienza la junta anual M. E. R. F. E.*?

─ En media hora señor. El traslador está listo para ser tomado en diez minutos. Debemos apresurarnos.

─ Soy el Primer Ministro, Lorien, nadie se irá sin mi. Déjame esperar cinco minutos más. ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Del señor Malfoy es históricamente aceptable, ¿pero la niña Granger? Es la mujer más responsable del planeta. Además tenía una organización a favor de los elfos. Inaudito, es inaudito.

─ He tomado nota de las localidades que mantenían ambos a la hora de enviar las lechuzas, estoy seguro que recibieron la citación.

─ Entonces, ¿Por qué me dejaron plantado?

─ No lo sé. Tal vez no creyeron la causa lo suficientemente importante. Mejor delegue otra comitiva para el caso. No es la gran cosa.

─ No. Serán ellos. Ahora más que nunca. ─ dijo. Y levantó la mano derecha anticipando lo que su secretario iría a decir. ─ Ya lo sé. Los cuerpos serán calcinados en dos horas, y muchas pruebas se irán con ellos si Granger y Malfoy no llegan. Bien, que así sea. Si son lo suficientemente inteligentes, llegarán al lugar a tiempo.

─ ¿Y si no?

─ Tendrán mas trabajo para dar con el culpable.

Por primera vez en la historia del Ministerio de Magia, un Primer Ministro había sido plantado. Kingsley era una persona con muchas ocupaciones. De hecho, tenía una junta muy importante con los ministros de toda la comunidad europea en treinta minutos. Se sentía enojado, y defraudado por dos personas que él mismo había elegido para llevar el caso. Draco Malfoy, por ser un auror excepcional; Obligadamente, pero excepcional al fin y al cabo. Y Hermione Granger, medimaga forense y amante de todo bicho que supiese hablar. Había pasado todo el día anterior pensando en ambos hasta decidirse. Y Luego, cuando se determina, lo dejan allí, sin más, sin presentarse, sin una disculpa, sin una negativa, sin nada. ─ No lo negaré, Lorien. Estaba muy emocionado por ver sus caras en la reunión. Muy emocionado por volver a ver a la señorita Granger. Muy emocionado por escuchar sus posibles teorías. Pero no todo sucede cómo uno quiere. Toma tus cosas. Ya hemos esperado demasiado, nos vamos a la junta.

─ No se acongoje señor. En las cartas que he escrito los cito en la mansión White antes de las siete. Tienen dos horas para ir a por los cuerpos antes de que se los lleven, y podrán realizar la recolección de pruebas, las autopsias. Ya leerán sus cartas. Ya verán ESA que tiene el sello del Ministerio. Nosotros a lo nuestro, ellos irán a lo suyo. Por alguna razón, al fin y al cabo, pensó en esas dos personas para atender el caso.

Kingsley suspiró. ─ Tienes razón. Espero no haberme equivocado.

( ... )

* * *

Caía la noche en Londres Muggle. Hermione Granger salía de Colocci's, una de las tantas heladerías que estaban trabajando a pleno aquellos días de calor. Un helado era el mínimo consuelo que merecía tras haber tenido que lidiar con sus sentimientos en medio de una autopsia a dos niños muy pequeños. Para los corazones sensibles, el trabajo, a veces, apestaba. La familia de los niños había estado en lo correcto. Fueron víctimas de envenenamiento por una planta llamada Ricinus Communis. Según había leído muchos años atrás y aun recordaba, era una planta color violeta muy llamativa para los niños. El problema estaba en sus semillas. De las más venenosas en el mundo mágico, las semillas de esta planta sufrían la presencia de una sustancia mortal llamada ricina que se encontraba en el centro del fruto. Lamentablemente, su ingestión siempre provocó la muerte de manera inmediata.

Al llegar a su departamento, no tardó en tirarse sobre el sofá y cerrar los ojos un momento, disfrutando del silencio y la satisfacción de sobrevivir a otro lunes. Pero la cabeza de la castaña trabajaba a mil kilómetros por hora, aún en los momentos más relajantes. Parpadeó dos veces, y finalmente, enderezándose, tomó un puñado de polvos flú, se acercó a la chimenea, y fue directo a su oficina. Lo primero que hizo fue cerrar las cortinas y tomar su celular del primer cajón. Se apoyó en el escritorio mientras revisaba los mensajes. Encontró uno de su madre invitándola a cenar al día siguiente, y otro de Harry preguntando cómo le había ido con ¿Malfoy? De forma automática respondió a su amigo "¿de qué estás hablando, Harry?". Mientras pensaba a qué podría estar refiriéndose su amigo con una sonrisa, tomó las cartas que estaban sobre la mesa, y comenzó a pasarlas sin encontrar nada interesante. Invitaciones, agradecimientos, postales, algún admirador, y una carta blanca con el sello del Ministerio. Extrañada, soltó el celular y abrió la carta rápidamente. Lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue que la habían ascendido. Pero eso, ¿Dónde dejaría a Oliver? Para ser honesta, siempre le pareció un chico muy responsable, y también muy lindo. Pero jamás rompería la política sobre no establecer relaciones sentimentales con tus compañeros de trabajo. Además, no estaba segura de ser correspondida… Mentira, sí se sabía correspondida. Oliver aprovechaba cada momento para irrumpir en su oficina. Y siempre la elegía a ella para los casos importantes, y para los pseudo-importantes, y para los no importantes también.

Lo primero en que se fijó, fue en la firma. Era del Primer Ministro. Eso la hizo ampliar sus ojos y conjurar un Lumos con su varita para poder leer.

Treinta segundos después, se oyó el sonido de una varita cayendo al suelo, un insulto irrepetible, y una puerta cerrarse. Hermione salio corriendo lo más rápido posible, olvidando todo método mágico que pudiese transportarla. Corrió y corrió tanto como sus piernas podían, para poder llegar al Ministerio. Pero se detuvo en medio del camino. Era casi medianoche, no había nadie trabajando, Kingsley estaría durmiendo, todo el mundo mágico de hecho. Los cuerpos de los pobres elfitos ya habían sido calcinados. La Hermione de siete años atrás habría llorado, pero la de hoy pateó la pared más cercana con su tacón y luego apoyó su cabeza contra la misma.

─ ¿Problemas en el paraíso, Granger? Lindo espectáculo estás causando golpeándote por ahí. Ya casi pareces un elfo.

Hermione volteó al reconocer esa voz que fue protagonista de más pesadillas que el mismo Lord Voldemort en sus años escolares. ─ ¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy! Oh por Dios, gracias al cielo que estás aquí. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Pudiste ir con los cadáveres? ¿Hablaste con el Ministro? ¿Estaba muy enfadado conmigo?

─ ¿De qué coño estás hablando comelibros? ¿Un dementor intelectual te chupó el cerebro? ─ Hermione frunció el seño. No sabía si por el sobrenombre, por insinuar que estaba loca, o porque Malfoy no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

─ Si no viniste a por mi, ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ De acuerdo, no es chiste. Estás loca. La lástima corroe por mi cuerpo y responderé a tu pregunta. Sin que sea de tu incumbencia, vengo a tomar unas bebidas con amigos aquí al lado. ¿Tú por qué gritas, rata? ¿Qué es eso en tu mano? ─ Hermione cerró los ojos con resignación y entregó la carta a Draco, quien parecía estar en peores condiciones que ella con respecto al conocimiento del caso. Después de haberle dicho "comelibros" y "rata" en menos de cinco minutos, dejó que leyera y se enterara por si mismo.

─ Mierda.

─ Eso digo yo, Malfoy. Santa mierda.

* * *

* Magical European Reunion for Economy. (?

Espero les haya gustado. No subi en este tiempo porque tenía problemas con los estudios. Pero prometo subir mucho mas asiduamente para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia. Muchas gracias por sus rrs.

Te amo esposa mía

Reviews

Reviews

Reviews


End file.
